The present invention relates to the management of data within a computing system.
One problem that has made computer use difficult is inefficient file management systems. For instance, in a directory, there cannot exist two files with the same name.
Further, there is data incompatibility between data files which are originated by different computer applications. Typically, each computer application operates independently from other computer applications. It is extremely rare that data from one computer application may be effectively incorporated into data from another application. If data is incorporated, it is difficult if not impossible to modify. Furthermore, once data has been transferred from a first application to a second application, it is usually impossible to return the data back to the first application to be modified.
On occasion so-called integrated software is developed whereby there is some data compatibility between certain applications. However, these integrated software packages do not provide for data compatibility with computer applications which are not part of the integrated software packages.